<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How do you sleep? by Serene_sama94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929411">How do you sleep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94'>Serene_sama94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Ese era el único pensamiento en la mente de Tony mientras miraba dormir a su pareja, ese castaño de ojos claros y sonrisa coqueta al que tanto le debía en la vida pero que era también el motivo de su insomnio</p><p> </p><p>Inspirado en la canción "How do you sleep?" de Sam Smith</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How do you sleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Ese era el único pensamiento en la mente de Tony mientras miraba dormir a su pareja, ese castaño de ojos claros y sonrisa coqueta al que tanto le debía en la vida pero que era también el motivo de su insomnio</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que me has hecho Bucky?- susurró por lo bajo para no despertarle mientras acercaba su mejilla con suma delicadeza</p><p>El genio multimillonario suspiró pesadamente, por su cabeza pasaron lentamente los recuerdos de lo maravilloso que era su novio, de lo afortunado que era por tener a un hombre como él a su lado brindándole siempre su apoyo incondicional pero la burbuja de felicidad se reventó cuando su vista se desvió hacia la mesa de noche donde descansaba el móvil del hombre que dormía a su lado, la pantalla brilló tenuemente y la curiosidad le picó pero se contuvo y resistió el impulsó de revisarlo pues ya sabía lo que encontraría… ya lo había hecho antes.</p><p>I'm done hatin' myself for feelin'<br/>I'm done cryin' myself awake<br/>I've gotta leave and start the healin'<br/>But when you move like that, I just want to stay</p><p>What have I become?<br/>Lookin' through your phone now, oh, now<br/>Love to you is just a game<br/>Look what I've done<br/>Dialing up the numbers on you<br/>I don't want my heart to break</p><p>Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras luchaba en silencio por contenerlas, no, no lloraría de nuevo, ya estaba harto de auto compadecerse, harto de sentirse poca cosa y de no poder evitar sentirse poca cosa y compararse con ella, harto de no poder odiar a James a pesar de los cientos de pruebas que tenía, harto de odiarse por no poder terminar con este círculo vicioso que le estaba carcomiendo desde el día que confirmo la infidelidad del hombre que más amaba en el mundo… Pero ¿De qué le servía tanto hartazgo? ¿De que servía cuando un simple beso y una sonrisa le desarmaban? ¿De qué le servía tanta tortura mientras James dormía tan inocentemente a su lado?</p><p>Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?<br/>All that shame and all that danger<br/>I’m hopin’ that my love will keep you up tonight<br/>Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?<br/>All that fear and all that pressure<br/>I’m hopin’ that my love will keep you up tonight</p><p>Love will keep you up tonight<br/>(Tell me how do you)</p><p>-¿Cómo duermes tan tranquilo?- susurró mientras una lágrima traicionera corría por su mejilla</p><p>¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? ¿Por qué el universo le odiaba tanto como para permitirle ser feliz tan solo para arrebatárselo de nuevo? James Barnes fue su ancla cuando había estado al borde del abismo, fue ese sargento el que le enseñó a vivir y amar después de años estancado en una vida drogas, alcohol y sexo casual, ese ojiazul se volvió su todo cuando no tenía nada ¿Acaso él no había sido suficiente? ¿Qué hizo mal para que su amado buscara refugio en otros brazos? ¿Qué debía hacer para poder conservar esta vida casi idílica?</p><p>Tony volvió a suspirar con pesar pues sabía que no había forma alguna de lograrlo, no había forma alguna en la que esto terminara bien, por más que quisiera retrasarlo o evitarlo sabía que alguien terminaría con el corazón roto y deseaba ser egoísta, deseaba que fuera aquella mujer quien sufriera por todo el daño que le estaba causando pero al final no podía desearle el mal y no lograba odiarla ni siquiera un poco, no cuando la pelirroja parecía no saber de su existencia, ella al igual que él era otra víctima más del increíble encanto y coquetería de James Buchanan Barnes.</p><p>Oh no, how did I manage to lose me?<br/>I am not this desperate, not this crazy<br/>There's no way I'm stickin' 'round to find out<br/>I won't lose like that, I won't lose myself</p><p>Look what I've done now<br/>Dialin' up the numbers on you<br/>I don't want my heart to break</p><p>¿Dónde había quedado aquel Tony Stark casanova y seguro de si mismo? ¿Qué pensarían sus antiguos amantes si le vieran ahora? Se sentía patético al saberse tan solo un fantasma de lo que algún día fue, llorando aquí en silencio y lamentándose en lugar de tomar acciones de una vez por todas…</p><p>-Yo soy Anthony “maldito” Stark carajo- murmuró levantándose de la cama con decisión, abrió el closet y tomó una maleta donde comenzó a arrojar prendas, tenía que hacerlo ahora o la dulce sonrisa de su soldado volvería a hacerle flaquear</p><p>-¿Tony?- cuestionó una voz adormilada desde la habitación</p><p>-¿Quién más?- contestó con voz hosca y sin asomarse mientras continuaba con su labor</p><p>-¿Cariño, qué haces?- murmuró Bucky incorporándose en la cama extrañado por la actitud de su pareja</p><p>-¿Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilo?- siseó Tony saliendo de aquel closet y atreviéndose a encararle de una vez por todas- ¿cómo puedes tener la conciencia tan tranquila después de mentirme tan descaradamente?</p><p>¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó el ojiazul poniéndose de pie y acercándose al otro</p><p>-¡Hablo de Natalia Alianovna Romanova!- gritó con furia y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr enmascarar todo el dolor que le carcomía</p><p>-¿C-cómo…?- la cara de Bucky al saberse descubierto no tenía precio, Tony pudo ver la sorpresa inicial y después el dolor y por un momento sintió pena y deseo abrazarle pero se obligó a mantenerse en su lugar</p><p>-¿Cómo me enteré? ¡Soy un maldito genio tecnológico! Algún puto día me iba a enterar</p><p>-Antoshka…</p><p>-¡No! ¡No te atrevas!- siseó conteniendo un sollozo- llevo meses intentando encararte, no voy a permitirte desarmarme de nuevo</p><p>-¿Meses?</p><p>-¿Qué es James?- cuestionó ignorando su pregunta- ¿Qué es lo que ella te da que yo no?</p><p>-No cariño, déjame explicarte. Yo te amo…- murmuró intentando tomar sus manos pero el moreno se alejó como si su contacto le quemara</p><p>-Lo mismo le escribes a ella, a tu “lyubímaya”, agradezco que por lo menos no tuvieras el descaro de llamarle también “kotenok”- soltando una risita ácida</p><p>-Tony…- el soldado intentó hablar pero el moreno le lanzó aquella maleta negra al pecho- ¿son mis cosas?- murmuró atónito</p><p>-¿Creíste que yo me iría? ¡Yo compré este maldito departamento!</p><p>-Cariñó por favor escúchame…</p><p>-No siseó luchando por contener ese llanto furioso que amenazaba con hacerse presente- ya me harté de todo este dolor, ya no puedo fingir que nada pasa y no voy a permitir que sigas pisoteando mi corazón. Hice a un lado mi propia dignidad por ti, pero ya no más…</p><p>-Amor…</p><p>-Es tu maldito turno de quedarte despierto dando vueltas sin sentido mientras yo duermo por fin en paz- declaró el de piel acanelada</p><p>-Kotenok…- el rostro descompuesto del otro castaño estaba bañado en lágrimas sinceras</p><p>-Lárgate antes de que te rompa la cara…</p><p>Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?<br/>All that shame and all that danger<br/>I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight<br/>Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?<br/>All that fear and all that pressure<br/>I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight</p><p>Yeah<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Love will keep you up tonight<br/>(Tell me how do you)<br/>Oh<br/>Love will keep you up tonight</p><p>James salió de la habitación sin atreverse a decir más pues aquella mirada que su genio le había dedicado le dejó helado, esos ojos que apenas unas horas antes le admiraban con adoración mientras le hacía el amor ahora miraban llenos de rabia y dolor, en ese momento Barnes supo que lo había perdido y sintió su mundo desmoronarse por completo. El militar caminó por los pasillos de aquel departamento como un alma en pena y salió del lugar al que llamó hogar por casi seis años sin siquiera llevar los pies y el torso desnudos, no importaba ya, el frío en su alma no le permitía sentir el del exterior pues sabía que se quedaría solo, ahora tendría que explicarle a su amante porque se había quedado sin hogar, carajo tendría que sincerarse con Nat y cuando se enterara de la existencia de Tony la perdería a ella también, las lágrimas corrieron libres mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, él nunca había planeado enamorarse de la pelirroja, pero había sucedido, le amaba tanto como a su Antoshka.</p><p>Cuando Tony escuchó la puerta cerrarse se dejó caer de rodillas y sollozó con fuerza, en ese momento toda fortaleza que había reunido para mantenerse entero le abandonaba dejando a un hombre destrozado, el genio se abrazó a si mismo y ahora a solas se permitió llorar dejando salir de su sistema todos los meses de tortura silenciosa prometiéndose a sí mismo, mañana volvería a ser el Tony Stark seguro de sí que era, aquel con el que todos soñaban y con el que nadie nunca se había atrevido a jugar, se prometió que mañana sería un nuevo día y que nunca más se mantendría despierto por el amor de alguien, mañana volvería a reunir los pedazos sangrantes de su maltrecho corazón y los pondría detrás de aquella coraza que hace seis años había decidido retirar pero tan sólo por hoy se permitiría llorar y seguir siendo de James Buchanan Barnes.</p><p>Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?<br/>All that shame and all that danger<br/>I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight<br/>Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me? (oh)<br/>All that fear and all that pressure<br/>I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight<br/>(Tell me how do you)</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>